


you're jealous, aren't you?

by damnveeddiggs



Series: hamilton 2.0 - one-shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, i love this awh, kinda rushed at the end srry, with a teensy bit of angst build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnveeddiggs/pseuds/damnveeddiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>georges never thought he'd fall in love with his dad's best friend's son.</p><p>nor did he think he'd end up telling him.</p><p>moral of the story, georges isn't very good at guessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're jealous, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> second fic wooOOOOoo
> 
> i like texting man
> 
> not europe = Frances Laurens  
> lafayette 2.0 = Georges Washington de La Fayette  
> ❤️ phil loves theo ❤️ = Philip Hamilton

Georges drank his vodka and tonic slowly as two of his best friends Philip and Frances debated incessantly about another topic he didn't care much for.

"And that's why Hillary is our best bet for the presidential— hey!" Philip snapped his fingers in front of Georges' face, bringing him back to real time. "Were you even _listening_ to us?"

The taller boy laughed and ran a hand through his unruly hair — inherited from his father's side of the family, of course. " _Désolé, mes amies_. But you and I both know that I am not particularly, how you say? Intrigued by this election." Philip looked over his shoulder and smiled, turning back to Georges who was spaced out again.

"Ah, but it seems you are intrigued by someone else? A particular guy in our friendship group, maybe?"

A light blush dusted across the young Frenchman's face and he slapped the boy's arm playfully. "Philip, _s'il vous plait_. Shut up, okay?"

"Speak of the devil." Frances murmured as William made his way back over to their table with another round of drinks. The muscular boy sat down next to Georges and started handing them out, brushing his arm in the progress and causing the European to grow even pinker.

"A gin for the little lady," he laughed, mocking her small stature, and causing him to receive a swift kick to the ankle. Wincing, he went on. "A Bloody Mary for our tyrant, and a Cosmopolitan for the gayest of us all— excluding me, of course." He winked as he slid the drink to the smaller boy. Their eyes met, causing Georges to become flustered before a buzz went off in his pocket. Smiling gratefully at Will for the drink, he opened up his phone to see messages from the other two at the table.

 

**not europe >> ❤️ phil loves theo ❤️, lafayette 2.0**

 

 **not europe** : lol this is so fucking gay

 **not europe** : @georges can u 2 literally just bang already the eye fucking is makin me hecka uncomfortable

 **❤️ phil loves theo ❤️** : Hate to agree... But i agree it's fkn nasty

 

Georges looked up from his phone and glared at the two smirking idiots. Unfortunately, the reaction caught the eye of Will, who tapped him on the shoulder. "What's up, G?"

"Ah, nothing. Just these two sending stupid messages." He laughed it off, but the older boy was persistent.

"Can I see?" 

Panicked, Georges locked his phone and slammed it face down on the table, wincing at the cracking sound he heard. " _No!_ " he shouted, and instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt in his eyes. "William, I—"

"No, it's fine, Georges." he said harshly, causing the French boy's heart to break at the usage of his full name. He never called him that. Will's face twisted into something that was supposed to resemble a smile, and he knocked back the rest of his drink before standing up. "Everybody's got their private jokes, huh? I'm going to go and dance." 

With that, he left them sitting down in shocked silence. Nobody said anything, until a while later when a text came through to their private chat.

 

**❤️ phil loves theo ❤️ >> not europe, lafayette 2.0**

 

 **❤️ phil loves theo ❤️** : Shit g you fucked up

 **lafayette 2.0** : yeah nice observation sherlock

 **not europe** : no he means you f u c k e d u p

 **lafayette 2.0** : ??

 **❤️ phil loves theo ❤️** : Look up

 

He cautiously looked up and saw William dancing— no, _grinding_ — on a boy who looked no older than 16. A red mist began to cloud Georges' vision and before he knew it, he was making his way over to the two, despite the frantic pleas of his best friends.

When he got to the mismatched couple, he squeezed himself in between the two, and clutched William's arm protectively. Turning to the young boy, he flashed him a dazzling white smile. "Hello, _mon ami_. Could I just borrow Will for a second?"

"But we were dancing—" the boy protested, red-faced and puffing. Georges pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated breath.

"Ah, how do the Americans say it? Scram, kid." he snarled, dropping any pretence of kindness. The boy rolled his eyes and walked away, probably to find another man to dance with.

William shook his head. "Geez, G, what is up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me! I'm fine!"

"Oh, really?" the American smirked. "Because last time I checked, people who are fine don't normally go and demand that their friend's new acquaintance disappear!"

Georges shrugged and looked away. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you!"

"We were dancing!"

" _You were practically fucking with clothes on!_ "

A stunned silence followed the French boy's outburst, and he hid his head in his hands as Will finally realised what the younger lad had been trying to communicate non-verbally.

"And why would you have a problem with that?" he asked softly.

"I don't. Don't flatter yourself, Mulligan." Georges grumbled adamantly, as two fingers were tucked under his chin and forced upwards so that he was looking into the older boy's eyes.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" A question that was posed as a fact slipped out of his mouth, causing the French boy to freeze and start stuttering.

"I—I, uh, I don't—" 

William kept speaking, faster now. "You're jealous of the fact that I was with that kid instead of you. You're jealous that I was dancing with somebody else. That I was touching somebody else, feeling them against me." 

" _Putain_ , Will..."

He cocked an eyebrow and let his hand drop from Georges' face, but maintained eye contact. "Just tell me why. Tell me why you felt the need to break up a perfectly fine dance. Tell me and I'll leave you alone."

" _Je t'aime_..." the smaller boy whispered, after a beat.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you."

" _Je t'aime!_ " Georges shouted, hands on hips. "I will admit it, okay? I love you, William Mulligan, and I was jealous because you weren't with me! I just wanted you to myself! God, are you _fucking_ happy now—" 

He was cut off by Will smashing his lips into his and instinctively wrapped his arms around the taller boy, as he reached up to tug on his curls. The kiss was full of passion and desperation, and when they broke away, William rested his forehead on the younger boy's, breathing hard.

" _Merde_...Will..."

Will smirked. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. I love you too, Georges Washington de La Fayette."

"So what now?" the Frenchman asked, twiddling his thumbs. "Are we... _dating_?"

"Would you like to?"

Georges nodded shyly, looking away. Wlll took this as an opportunity to nuzzle in to his shoulder and smile against his neck. "Well, okay then. _Boyfriend_."


End file.
